futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Fashion trends of the 2010s
The 2010s is our current decade but the rest of the decade lies mostly in the future. 2010 will be the last year of many trends of the 2000s decade while it is continuing to hybrid into 2010s decade. By 2011, anything that was considered being post 9/11 era will be not cool. The 2000s decade was not a decade for the aesthetic view of fashion which was not a trend since the 1990s. Throughout the 2000s, many fashion trends were bland, minimalist, and space age, with the obsession on brand new and alternative subculture. We focused more of wearing clothing to fit into certain groups or stereotypes than for comfort or individual expression. The colors were a mix of browns, grays, whites, red and pink with a obsession of retro fads, especially from the early 1970s. Not many general fashion trends took place throughout the first year of the 21st. Century. The e less clothes were better in the 2000s The 2010s will see more of a traditional and aesthetic look of people, but still be slutty. Short shorts will be the rage in the early 2010s before 2014. Heavy makeup will be common in the early part as a rebellion of the natural look of the 2000s. By 2012, shorts are so short that a girls buttocks are even exposed. The skin cancer theory was debunked and people will tan until they are almost black. The winter time will see a more of a comeback of aesthetic mixing and matching, with the neck scarf as the trend for most of the decade replacing hoodies and cardigans of the 2000s. There will have a lot more sweaters and blouses, and tight sweaters will be a 2010s thing. Bright color will be huge in the 2010s along with footwear, anywhere ranging from cowboy boots to Uggs. Sunglasses that are colorful will be common in the 2010s. Teenager girls will begin to wear short skirts and dresses in the summertime with bow tie in their hair by 2014. Teenage boys will begin to look cleaner with more plaid and flannel along with a resurgence with facial hair. The greaser stereotype will begin to comeback and the denim jacket crew, which were traditional tough guy stereotypes. Nerds will become more traditional and more into math and the sciences than in anime and video game culture, as the video game and anime stereotype collapsed in 2013. Plaid will be big with women and men in the 2000s. Plaid shirts, plaid hoodies, and even retro plaid pants will be a common 2010s fad. A plaid pants fad might come in shortly around 2017. The later part of the decade will see a comeback of conservative looking fashion, while wearing dresses to school will be fashionable for teenage girls around the latter part of the decade. Graphic tees will be the thing around 2014. Vintage graphic tees and novelty tees will be in the rage of the 2010s, along with ironic tee shirts. Hipster fashion into the 2000s will become the new look of the 2010s, with a comeback of Americana roots. While young children act like teenagers in the 2000s, teenagers will act the youngest as they ever in history. College students will be like today's teenagers and teenagers will be more like preteens and children. Adults are starting to become youthful and youthfulness and naivete will be common in the 2010s as opposed to the grown up 1990s. High school subcultures will be less, and it will be dominated more by the raver, jock, nerd, and redneck. Subcultures will not be as common and teenagers will be mostly the same. Teenagers will begin to make friends more on personality and interests, and not clothing. Category:Fashion